<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Blind by Aneiria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226356">Love is Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria'>Aneiria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Hermione Granger, Auror Partners, Blind Character, Blindfolds, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Smut, Smut, TasteofSmut 2020, sight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Draco, we need to talk about what happened,’ Hermione said now, placing a cup of tea next to her partner as he sat hunched over her kitchen table. She gently laid her hand over his, guiding him towards the handle so he could drink. ‘I have to complete our report for the DMLE.’ </p><p>Draco Malfoy grimaced and shook his head. ‘There’s really no need, Granger,’ he said, but she pushed on anyway. Draco had acted as bravely as any Gryffindor today, and she wanted to know why.</p><p>‘For all we knew, that curse could have been an Avada. You could have died, but you jumped in front of me without hesitation.’</p><p>‘Of course I bloody did; I’m your partner!’ he snapped back, looking in her direction with his sightless silver eyes. ‘That’s the first thing we were taught in Auror training, remember? Always have your partner’s back.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Taste of Smut Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for HP Taste of Smut Fest 2020.</p><p>Thank you to Grace for the beta love &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TO SAY IT had been a long day at work would be an understatement. Hermione Granger couldn’t remember ever feeling so exhausted before - and that was saying something. More than once as an Auror she’d been on an all-night stakeout or research drive. But today’s work had left her utterly drained. Even her hair bore the brunt of her tiredness: by the time she was ready to get back to her flat it had been more unruly than usual, loose curls escaping in every direction, and she could almost feel unrestrained magic crackling off it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, at least Hermione was back home now, showered and in her pyjamas with her hair finally clean once again. Even if she did have an… <em>unexpected</em> house guest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Draco, we need to talk about what happened,’ Hermione said now, placing a cup of tea next to her partner as he sat hunched over her kitchen table. She gently laid her hand over his, guiding him towards the handle so he could drink. ‘I have to complete our report for the DMLE.’ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco Malfoy grimaced and shook his head. ‘There’s really no need, Granger,’ he said, but she pushed on anyway. Draco had acted as bravely as any Gryffindor today, and she wanted to know <em>why</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘For all we knew, that curse could have been an <em>Avada</em>. You could have <em>died</em>, but you jumped in front of me without hesitation.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Of course I bloody did; I’m your partner!’ he snapped back, looking in her direction with his sightless silver eyes. ‘That’s the first thing we were taught in Auror training, remember? Always have your partner’s back.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> Hermione shook her head in exasperation, glad for the first time that Draco couldn’t see her. He was acting so flippant. As it happened, the curse had only rendered him temporarily blind, but it could have been so much worse.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> Draco carefully sipped tea from his cup, and Hermione pulled out a chair on the other side of the table, sitting in silence with him while she drank her own tea. She studied Draco carefully as she did, oddly grateful for the opportunity to watch him without him knowing. He looked tired, but then he’d been poked and prodded at St Mungo’s for half the day before the Healers and the DMLE had finally released him into Hermione’s care. His eyes looked mostly the same as they always did: still silvery grey, still piercing. However, they had a strange blankness to them that was not usual. Draco sighed now, loudly, and placed his cup back on the table with a clatter.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> ‘I know you’re looking at me, Granger,’ Draco said with a touch of exasperation to his tone. Hermione arched her eyebrow even though he couldn’t see her and then shook her head. After two years working together, Hermione knew when her partner’s stubbornness wasn’t going to relent.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> ‘Let me show you to the spare bedroom,’ Hermione said, standing up and moving around to where Draco sat. He got to his feet and waited for her to link her arm through his and walk him to the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> Hermione and Draco had been reluctant to partner up as Aurors at the start. During their first mission together, hunting down a Squib trafficker as he fled to Wizarding Paris, they begrudgingly relied on each other and got the job done. It had been a surprise to everyone, not least to them, how good a team they ended up becoming. Now two years after that first mission,  Malfoy and Granger were the ones Head Auror Potter called in when things got really bad.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> They’d had their fair share of accidents in the line of duty. This particular call-out, however, had ended up with Draco blind and relying on Hermione to look after him for the next week while the curse wore off.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> Draco’s trunk with his clothes was already lying at the foot of the bed, and with a flourish of his wand, he summoned a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt to sleep in. Hermione left Draco to it, trying not to linger when he pulled his top off with no care that she was still in the room. She caught sight of pale, smooth skin, flawless except for the slicing scars of the <em>Sectumsempra</em> curse that bisected his body. Being an Auror and playing Quidditch on the weekends kept Draco in good shape, and she quickly turned her head away from the flex of sleek muscles as he stretched. Sure, it was nothing she hadn’t seen before on jobs and from working so closely together, but it was different here. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Here, he was vulnerable; he was in <em>her</em> space. Her spare room. Just down the hall from her bedroom, where she slept and dreamed and whispered his name in secret when she brought herself to orgasm in the dark of the night. Shaking her head to clear the drifting thoughts, Hermione silently chastised herself. Draco was her <em>partner</em>, for goodness’ sake. They entrusted their lives to one another. It simply was not on to be having these kinds of thoughts about him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> A week. The Healers at St Mungo’s said he would only need care for a week. Then the curse should wear off, and he’d have his eyesight back. She just needed to last seven days without doing anything stupid.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> FIVE DAYS IN, they reached a fairly comfortable level of co-existence. Draco got a good feel for most of Hermione’s house, and he even begrudgingly let Hermione check his eyes twice a day for signs of complications. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> There had been a few awkward moments, sure. Like the time Draco had opened the door to the bathroom, not realising Hermione was naked in the shower. She’d yelped in surprise, her hands instinctively flying to cover herself up, as Draco flushed pink and backed out of the room once he realised what he’d done. It had been the only time in their two years working together that Hermione could remember his being flustered about something, and it wasn’t as if he could even <em>see</em> her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> On the fifth evening, they were in the kitchen together after dinner, putting away the dishes. Draco reached out for a towel to dry off the final pan and stumbled against the counter. On reflex, Hermione spun around and reached out to grab him before he could fall. He was heavy, and she fell back with him, righting herself just in time to keep them both on their feet.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> Draco’s arms were hard beneath her touch, the muscles she’d tried so hard not to ogle that first night flexing under her fingers as he righted himself against her. His arms had flung around her middle for stability, and now he slowly drew them back, trailing his fingers over her waist as he did. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> His mouth was close to hers. Close enough to kiss. Hermione let out a shaky breath, tightening her hands on his arms as he tried to pull away. Her heart beat so hard she could feel it pounding the inside of her chest, and it only got faster when she realised what she was about to do. The electric trickle of adrenaline flooded her veins and she spoke before she could talk herself out of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> ‘You don’t have to,’ she whispered, and Draco froze in place, his unseeing eyes fixed on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> ‘Don’t have to <em>what</em>, Granger?’ he asked cautiously, lowering his voice to match her own. Hermione steeled her Gryffindor nerve. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> ‘You don’t have to let me go.’ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> Draco didn’t move. He didn’t do <em>anything</em>. For a moment Hermione thought she’d made a terrible mistake, potentially even jeopardised her relationship with her work partner. Her cheeks started to heat up with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A second later, it sank in.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Draco didn’t move</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> He was still in her arms, with his hands at her waist. His mouth was still close to hers. Still close enough to kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> Hermione stood up on her tiptoes and reached for his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> She kissed him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> Draco kissed her back.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> They moved slowly at first, both of them, as if dreaming. Draco’s lips were soft against hers, and when he opened his mouth hesitantly, she let him taste her, let him claim her. She stroked her hands along his shoulders, up the back of his neck, and into the soft golden hair she’d always loved. Draco pulled back enough to gently bite her lower lip, his hands sliding down to her lower back, his fingers just brushing the swell of her arse. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> ‘I’ve dreamed about this for a long time, Granger,’ Draco murmured against her lips, making her heart flutter uncontrollably in her chest. Could he be telling the truth? </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> ‘I can guarantee not as long as I have,’ she said with a small smile, tugging gently on his hair so he leaned his head back and she could brush her lips on his exposed neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> ‘Not a chance,’ he said with a dry laugh. His lips brushed against her ear, and the heat of his breath when he spoke sent shivers from her neck down to her aching core. ‘I’ve wanted you since you punched me in third year.’ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> Hermione made a surprised noise, but before she could reply, Draco captured her lips with his own again. This time his hands drifted lower over her arse and gently pulled her hips into his body, making her gasp against his mouth when she felt his hardening cock against her hip.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> ‘Oops,’ he muttered with a familiar smirk on his face. The smirk soon disappeared when Hermione boldly reached down to grab him through his joggers, making Draco’s sightless eyes close and a groan escape his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> ‘Come with me,’ she said, releasing his dick and grabbing hold of his hand instead.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> ‘Where are you taking me, Granger?’ Draco said mildly, allowing himself to be marched down the hallway. He’d been letting her lead him around her house all week, and it seemed he wasn’t going to stop following her now. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> ‘You’ll find out soon enough, Malfoy,’ she replied tartly, yanking him through the door to her bedroom.  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> When she brought them to a halt inside, Draco wrapped his hands into her curls, gently tugging on them and nibbling at her earlobe, sending shivers down her body. Hermione reached up to start unbuttoning Draco’s shirt, but he placed his own hands over hers, stilling them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Wait.’ Draco’s voice was quiet against her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Are you okay?’ she asked in alarm, pulling away and looking into his eyes. They looked fine, no obvious redness or swelling like the Healers had warned her to look out for. Draco’s hand moved to her waist, stroking the bare skin between her jeans and her jumper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I’m fine, Granger,’ he said shortly, his brow furrowing slightly. ‘I just don’t think it’s fair, you know… our first time together, and you can see me, but I can’t see you?’ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione’s own eyes fluttered shut as Draco’s lips traced the delicate skin of her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I want to <em>see</em> you, Granger. I want to see those breasts that I’ve dreamed of night after night. I want to see your tight, little cunt glistening for me when those long legs of yours are wrapped around my head. I want to see the way you can’t keep your eyes open when you come on my cock.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione whimpered at his words, her hands tightening and her nails digging into his skin. Usually so stoic and taciturn, she hadn’t imagined Draco uttering such filthy things in even her wildest dreams.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She decided she rather liked it, if the flood of wetness she felt between her legs as he spoke was anything to go by.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Draco—’ she managed to breathe out, and he captured her lips in another kiss, silencing her again. An idea occurred to her then, and she pulled away from his mouth, smiling at the sight of his lips settling into a pout as she did. She pulled her wand out of the holster on her thigh, aiming it at her own face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>Obscuro</em>,’ she murmured, closing her eyes as a blindfold appeared and covered them. She tossed her wand aside, and it fell on the floor with a clatter. Draco reached up to Hermione’s face, and she felt the trace of his fingertips over the soft blindfold covering her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Clever girl,’ he murmured, dropping a kiss over each eyelid. Hermione pressed her body up against his, slowly getting used to the darkness that now encompassed her. He was hard and hot and comforting, and she sighed happily in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They undressed each other slowly without seeing, pausing to kiss and stroke naked skin in between each piece of clothing. Hermione trailed her fingers over the raised scars on Draco’s chest, dropping her head to kiss the one that sliced across his collarbone the way she had dreamed of doing so many times before. Draco’s fingers gently brushed the starburst scar that marred her ribs on one side, a remnant of the curse Dolohov struck her with back in fifth year. They said nothing as they lovingly claimed the scars from the past as their own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only when they finally both stood in front of each other completely undressed did Draco take her hand and lead them carefully to the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted Hermione up by the waist, sitting her on the edge of the bed and gently pushing her shoulders so she laid back on the bed, her legs dangling over the side of the mattress. She lay patiently, waiting for the weight of Draco to join her on the bed. Instead, she felt his hands push her knees apart, and when she reached down with her hands, she found him kneeling on the floor between her legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Draco, what—’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Hush, Granger,’ he drawled, and she jumped slightly when she felt his finger trail lightly along the top of her thigh and then down between her legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Gods, Draco,’ she moaned as he traced her entrance before gently sliding his finger deep into her, crooking it upwards and stroking the spot on her inside wall she could never quite reach herself. Her back arched off the bed, and she could practically <em>hear</em> Draco’s smirk of satisfaction. A second later, she let out a whimper as his mouth joined his finger, hot and wet against her cunt. His tongue snaked out to lick at her clit, and Hermione’s fists tightened into the duvet. She whined in protest when he backed off slightly with his mouth, making him laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I might not be able to see you this time,’ he murmured, emphasising the last two words, ‘but I can still taste you, Granger. I can still smell you.’ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione could feel her face flush with heat at Draco’s scandalous words, but before she could even contemplate forming a response, Draco had fallen on her with his mouth again, this time not just to taste her. He pushed her legs apart and opened her up, so much that if he <em>could</em> see right now, Hermione knew she would be squirming with embarrassment. Safe in the knowledge that he couldn’t see her, however, Hermione widened her thighs further, shamelessly offering her cunt up to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco gave a little growl of approval and latched himself onto her, licking and sucking at her clit as he added another finger inside of her. With the removal of her sight, everything else felt a hundred times more intense. The silkiness of Draco’s tongue, the curl of his fingers, the warm flutter of breath over her cunt. Every sensation burned her from the inside out, as brilliant and bright as if Draco had cast <em>Fiendfyre </em>into her very veins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione hooked her legs over Draco’s shoulders, crossing her ankles over his back so she could anchor herself against him. His fingers started to move faster, his tongue firmer, and it wasn’t long before Hermione’s legs tightened around his body and her fists clenched even tighter in the bedcovers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Oh fuck, Draco, <em>please</em>,’ she panted as she felt herself come apart beneath his talented fingers and tongue. Her words turned to an unintelligible cry as her orgasm flooded her body, her eyes closing despite the blinding <em>Obscuro</em> still in place. Draco carried on licking and stroking her through her orgasm, only slowly pulling away when her legs had stopped shaking and her breath was almost back to normal. He pressed a kiss on the inside of each thigh, and another one on her cunt, before pulling himself up and finally joining her on the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reaching out to find him, wanting to hold him in her arms, Hermione instead accidentally smacked him lightly in the nose. She ignored his exaggerated wince of pain, instead finding his jaw and pulling him in for a kiss. She licked the taste of herself from his lips, making him groan against her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘You taste incredible, Granger,’ he whispered to her, propping himself up over her, letting one hand find its way to the swell of her breast, her skin so sensitive to his touch. ‘Exactly like I imagined.’ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘You imagined… <em>licking</em> me… there?’ she asked in disbelief, gasping as Draco’s fingers brushed and then pinched her nipple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Oh, Granger,’ he said, his voice dropping wickedly. ‘I’ve imagined licking every inch of your body.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Fuck</em>. No-one had ever said these kinds of things to Hermione before. Not that she had ever really wanted anyone to, but now, Draco, with his accent that could cut glass, whispering filthy words to her? It was fast becoming something she knew she’d be imagining next time she was alone in bed with her fingers buried inside herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But right now, with him in her bed, Hermione wanted to make him feel as good as he made her. Placing both her hands on his chest, she pushed him onto his back. She kissed his chest and then his stomach, before her hands ran along his hips and found his dick. If she couldn’t <em>see</em> him, she wanted to <em>feel</em> him, to memorise every part of his body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She discovered to her delight that her generous nighttime imaginings of him had been quite accurate. Draco was <em>big</em>. She stroked the silky length of his cock, enjoying the way his breathing hitched as she did, and then lowered her head. She heard Draco draw in a sharp breath as she poked her tongue out and licked the tip of his cock, tasting the bead of precum that had already gathered there. His dick was smooth and hard beneath her tongue. Draco’s hands stroked her curls, and when she opened her mouth and took his cock as far as she could, she felt his fingers tighten in her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Fuck, Hermione,’ he breathed as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked on him, wrapping her hand around the base at the same time. He didn’t seem to be able to manage any other words after that, instead groaning as she licked him and tasted him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as she was getting into a good rhythm, she felt Draco’s hands leave her hair and hook under her arms instead, pulling her up along his body and then rolling them over so she was lying beneath him, his dick straining against her thigh, leaving a wet trail over her skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione wished she could see him, see into those piercing, silver eyes, and as if sensing her thoughts, Draco leaned down and kissed each eye through the blindfold. She moaned when she felt his fingers stroke her entrance again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Do we need the charm?’ he asked quietly, sliding one finger inside of her. She shook her head but quickly realised that of course he couldn’t see her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘No,’ she said, as he settled his body between her thighs, his dick pressing against her core. ‘I’m on the potion.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘And you’re… you’re sure about this?’ Draco asked, a slight tremor of hesitation in his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Gods, <em>yes</em>, Draco,’ Hermione replied desperately. She wasn’t sure she could cope if he decided to stop now! Draco sighed in relief and realigned himself, the head of his dick pushing slowly inside her. She grabbed hold of his shoulders as he pushed all the way to the hilt, groaning helplessly as her cunt stretched around him. It was better than she had imagined, having his cock deep inside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco clearly felt the same. ‘Fuck, you feel good,’ he whispered, dropping his forehead against hers. She sought out his lips with hers, kissing him while he started to gently move in her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I can’t believe this is really happening,’ Hermione managed to gasp, grabbing hold of Draco’s hair as he pushed himself into her again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I’ve thought about this so many times,’ Draco admitted, his voice strained. ‘I’ve dreamed about what it would feel like to be buried inside you like this.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco thrust into her again, and as he pulled back, he hooked his arms under her legs and slung them over his shoulders. The next time he thrust, his dick slid even further in with the deeper angle, making Hermione whimper in delight. Her nerves were on fire, everything heightened by not being able to see. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco’s fingers moved down to her cunt again, this time gently teasing her clit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Do you think you can come for me again, love?’ he asked softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Anything for you,’ she whispered in return, and Draco kissed her fiercely and increased the pressure on her clit. Her legs were thrown over Draco’s shoulders, her breasts pushed up against his chest, his dick buried deep inside her, his fingers relentless against her clit. Hermione started to see stars behind the blindfold, and she heard herself gasp his name as she clenched around him and came over his cock. A moment later her own name was on Draco’s lips as he followed her over the edge, thrusting deep into her and then holding himself there as he pulsed and came into her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They lay together, entwined in each other’s arms afterwards, the soft blindfold still enveloping Hermione’s eyes, and she sighed happily and stifled a yawn as she snuggled up against Draco’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Sleep now, love,’ Draco murmured, sounding just as sleepy as she felt. ‘Sweet dreams.’</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HERMIONE WOKE SLOWLY the next morning, the warmth of Draco’s body comforting against hers. His arms were around her waist, and they lay face to face, their legs still entangled around each other. With a smile Hermione carefully opened her eyes, the light from the sun indicating her <em>Obscuro</em> had clearly ended when she had fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When her eyes were open, she found Draco staring right back. His silver eyes shifted, and his pupils dilated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Draco?’ Hermione said, lifting her hand to stroke his cheek. ‘You can see?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I can,’ he confirmed with a slow, sexy smirk, his eyes sparkling in the morning sunlight. Beneath the bedclothes, his fingers traced lazy circles over the skin at her waist. ‘And if you’re not too tired, there’s a lot my poor, sight-deprived eyes have to catch up on.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled her in close, kissing her gently. She was smiling when he pulled away again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I think I have a lot to see as well,’ she said with a raised eyebrow, and she flung the duvet off them both, her eyes running appreciatively over the length of Draco’s naked body. He laughed and pulled her down on top of him, his cock already hardening against her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I’m pretty sure the DMLE can manage without us for one more day,’ he said with a smile, his lips meeting hers in a searing kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, it turned out the DMLE were able to manage two more days without them.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. </p><p>If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌</p><p>  <a href="https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/">Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>